


Пока он не вернется

by Umbridge



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ждать можно вместе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока он не вернется

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013  
> Бета: iris M

Между надгробиями и вросшими в землю камнями уже стелилась ночь, на горизонте по кромке густых серых туч медленно догорал алый закатный огонь. 

Снег шел уже третий день, сухое мелкое крошево сыпало за воротник плаща. Цузуки стоял у могильного камня, наблюдая, как Ория зажигает свечи. Щелкает зажигалкой, подносит к фитилю и бережно прикрывает ладонями пламя, пока огонь как следует не займется. Потом берет следующую свечку, за ней еще одну. 

Цузуки вздернул воротник, ледяной ветер трепал волосы, пробирался в рукава. Хотелось домой, согреться, но Ория пока уходить не собирался, зажег последнюю свечу, выпрямился и полез в рукав за трубкой. Цузуки видел, как он осторожно заталкивает табак в круглую чашечку и раскуривает. Белая струйка дыма потекла в небо над его головой. 

— Цузуки… 

Цузуки дернулся. Что? Показалось, или Ория правда произнес его имя?

— Знаю, что ты стоишь у могильного камня Мураки Суджуна.

Цузуки немедленно опустил взгляд на выбитые на камне строчки. В закатном сумраке буквы читались плохо, но он все же разобрал имя — Мураки Суджун, и подпись: «Лучшее лекарство — любовь и труд». 

Цузуки снова посмотрел на Орию. 

Тот медленно повернулся к нему — в темноте загорелся красным огонек трубки. 

— Суджун — дальний родственник Мураки и тоже врач, психиатр. Они тут с давних пор хоронили членов семьи, — Ория подошел ближе. В полумраке его лицо казалось нереальным, словно посеребренным.

— А что до тебя, то я могу видеть шинигами, даже если шинигами не хочет, чтобы его видели, — пояснил он насмешливо, и Цузуки почувствовал, как горит лицо.

— Значит, вы…

— Ты следишь за мной вот уже две недели. Наверное, как только пришел в себя после ранения, правильно?

Цузуки кивнул. Обрывки фразы, прочитанной на камне, до сих пор крутились в голове: «Любовь и труд… Лучшее лекарство». Нет, ни то, ни другое не помогало. Он думал, что убив Мураки, наконец, успокоится, но все стало только хуже. Цузуки снова лишился цели, оправдания, смысла. 

— Да, правильно, — признался он. Не было никакого смысла врать, тем более Ории. Тот словно видел Цузуки насквозь, словно щупал его изнутри длинными холодными пальцами. Еще немного и вывернет наизнанку то, в чем Цузуки не хотел признаваться даже самому себе.

— Я тогда пойду, — пробормотал он торопливо. Надо было сбежать раньше, чем Ория поймает его.

— Нет, погоди.

Поздно. 

Ория оказался так близко, что Цузуки мог рассмотреть темные узоры на его кимоно, небрежно забранные волосы, тонкую руку с зажатой между пальцев трубкой. 

— Интересно, почему ты следил за мной.

Цузуки пожал плечами. Он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить причину, по которой четырнадцать дней дежурил у дома Ории Мибу. Провожал его на кладбище и в храм, наблюдал, как он распекает служанок и пьет чай, как засыпает у раскрытых седзи и пишет письма. Потому что Цузуки было одиноко? Потому что он пытался закончить то, что не успел? Или хотел понять то, что понимать теперь стало слишком поздно? Мысли, устремления, превращаясь в слова, тут же теряли вес и глубину. 

— Не знаю…

Но Ория не дал договорить, повел трубкой, словно запечатывая его рот.

— Не надо. Пойдем ко мне, я покажу тебе, что такое истинное гостеприимство Кокакуро. А то в нашу первую встречу я тебя чуть не убил.

Цузуки улыбнулся.

— Да уж. Я, кстати, ничего такого не сделал.

Ория снова выпустил струйку дыма и положил руку Цузуки на плечо.

— Идем. Уже совсем темно, да и холодно. 

Свечи одну за другой гасил ветер, солнце село, но луны не было. И снег все сыпал. Они направились между могилами к перелеску. В черноте между стволами мелькали уцелевшие огоньки свечей, все меньше и меньше. И когда Ория и Цузуки добрались до ворот, огоньки совсем исчезли. 

 

В Кокакуро их встретила пожилая служанка. Оглядела Цузуки с ног до головы цепко, быстро, потом поклонилась, сложив руки на коленях. 

— Приготовь воду и ужин, — приказал ей Ория и, обращаясь к Цузуки, добавил. — Тебя проводят в купальню. Когда будешь готов — найдешь меня на террасе. 

Цузуки не успел ничего ответить — договорив, Ория развернулся, взмахнул рукавами кимоно, и оставил его на попечение служанки. 

— Следуйте за мной, Цузуки-сан, — снова поклонилась она. Цузуки удивленно поднял брови — откуда ей знать, как его зовут? Они раньше никогда не встречались. Но спрашивать не стал, пошел следом, прислушиваясь и оглядываясь. 

Старый дом затих, только под ногами скрипели доски. Цузуки рассматривал миниатюры, выписанные на пожелтевшей бумаге перегородок, пока служанка вела его по длинному коридору к лестнице. Танцы журавлей под ивой, весенний полет соловья над рисовыми полями. Картинки оживали, когда он смотрел на них. Ветер шумел, птицы пели, трава шелестела у озера. 

За полупрозрачными фусума мелькнула тень. Цузуки прислушался. Ему показалось, что кто-то, скрытый плотно расписанной бумагой, идет за ним из комнаты в комнату. Но сколько бы он не приглядывался и не напрягал слух, видел только их со служанкой тени и слышал только звук собственных шагов.

Лестница вела наверх, в другое крыло. Там располагалась купальня. В ней не было душа и ванной, зато стояла деревянная бадья, ковши, пучки трав и большая полная воды бочка. 

Цузуки остановился у скамейки, расстегнул одну пуговицу на пиджаке, дожидаясь, когда старуха уйдет и оставит его одного. Но не тут-то было. Между приоткрытых перегородок просунули головы две юные служанки, и, повинуясь кивку своей наставницы, вошли в комнатку. Поклонились торопливо, словно пытались обогнать друг друга, и принялись раскладывать на лавке чистое юката, баночки с маслами и жесткую мочалку. 

— Они позаботятся о вас, Цузуки-сан, — поклонилась старуха, и удалилась, напоследок строго погрозив девицам пальцем. 

— Я сам помоюсь! — Цузуки потянул из рук служанок пиджак, когда те принялись тянуть в разные стороны рукава. Но ничего не добился. Девицы и не думали отступать. Наоборот, вцепились в него с новой силой, и снова начали кланяться наперегонки. 

— Ория-сама велел нам не отходить от вас ни на шаг, — прощебетала одна. 

— Да-да! — поддакивала другая.

Цузуки вздохнул — отказываться теперь было неловко, так же неловко, как демонстрировать свое тело девушкам. Но те не дали ему опомниться. Закружили, расстегивая манжеты рубашки, ловко справились с десятком пуговиц на груди, одна щелкнула ремнем на брюках, другая дернула вниз молнию. Цузуки и не понял, как оказался совершенно голым. 

Сгорая от смущения, он отвел взгляд, не в силах смотреть на служанок, и тут вдруг заметил, что за длинной полкой, между пучками сухих трав, открылось крошечное окошко. 

Кто-то смотрел на него, скрытый досками и крепко пахнущими стеблями душицы. Цузуки не мог отвести глаз от отверстия в стене, был почти уверен, что это Ория наблюдает за ним. 

Охваченный странным волнением, Цузуки позволил служанкам вымыть себя, и те без всякого стыда терли его везде. Их ловкие пальцы касались сосков, живота и бедер, промежности, гладили ягодицы, одна даже прошлась ладошками по члену, отодвигая крайнюю плоть. Цузуки почувствовал, как пылает лицо и тяжелеет в паху, попытался прикрыться. Не от служанок — от того, кто смотрел в окошко. 

Но служанки продолжали намыливать и смывать, и не было никакой возможности спрятаться. И только когда они закончили, Цузуки смог забраться в бочку, и по шею погрузился в горячую воду. 

Девушки опустились около него на колени, прямо на сырые доски. Одна как по волшебству достала бутылочку саке и пиалку. Другая предложила ему закусить сыром тофу и вяленым угрем. Не переставая удивляться их ловкости, Цузуки выпил, съел пару кусочков, и тут только понял, как проголодался. А еще немного опьянел. Он бросил взгляд украдкой на полку с сухоцветами, но не сумел разобрать, открыто окошко или нет... 

 

Спустя полчаса девушки помогли разомлевшему Цузуки выбраться из бочки и тщательно вытерли. 

На этот раз Цузуки не сопротивлялся, безропотно позволил одеть себя, завернуть в теплое кимоно на вате, и послушно отправился за служанками в обратный путь.

Они провели его через дом коридорами, где и росписи на бумаге, и даже скрип досок были другими, и оставили в большом холодном зале у настежь распахнутых седзи. Поклонились и исчезли так же неожиданно, как и появились. Цузуки остался один. 

Мелкий снег сыпал на доски террасы, на высокие перила, на лапы низких сосенок в саду, мешался с ярко-красными листьями, устилавшими землю. Словно тушью на белой бумаге были выведены оголившиеся ветки клена, острые игры елей и черные кляксы прудов, тонко выписаны пагода, мост, гладкие камни в песке. Влажный холодный ветер потрогал Цузуки за колени, и пришлось плотнее запахнуть кимоно. 

Цузуки не покидало ощущение, что за ним по-прежнему наблюдают. Он тряхнул головой и вышел на террасу. Вокруг стояла тишина, только слышно было, как вода стекает по бамбуковой трубке в озерцо и звенит китайский колокольчик. Цузуки огляделся, и только тогда заметил Орию. Тот сидел в нескольких метрах от него и курил трубку. 

— Ну как тебе мои девицы? — не глядя в его сторону, поинтересовался Ория. 

— Вы за мной следили, — снова краснея, проговорил Цузуки. Ория хмыкнул, тряхнул волосами и поднялся на ноги.

— Да, следил.

Он сложил руки на груди и, наконец, посмотрел Цузуки прямо в лицо. От этого взгляда колени стали мягкими и страх ледяным комом грохнулся в живот. С чего Цузуки решил, что Ория собирается поговорить с ним? Почему он вообще согласился зайти в дом человека, который был другом Мураки? «Именно потому и согласился», — признался себе Цузуки. 

Отступать было некуда.

— Идем в комнату, — велел Ория, и Цузуки подчинился. 

В спальне Ории было тепло. На котацу лежала раскрытая амбарная книга. В углу Цузуки заметил зеркало, ящик для умывания. В нише на подставке лежала катана. 

— Устраивайся, — Ория сел у котацу и приподнял край, чтобы Цузуки лег рядом. 

Под плотным одеялом ему тут же стало жарко. Цузуки поерзал, устроился на боку и наблюдал за тем, как служанки, другие, не те, что мыли его, накрывают на стол. Саке, рис, рыба, овощи — и ничего сладкого. Вот от сладкого Цузуки бы точно не отказался. 

Когда девушки вышли, Ория налил в пиалы саке и передал одну Цузуки. 

— Давай теперь поговорим начистоту, — начал без предисловия, прямо в лоб. — Ты следил за мной, а я — за тобой. Почему же следил ты?

Цузуки покрутил в пальцах рюмку, искоса взглянул на Орию.

— Не злитесь на меня, Мибу-сан. Просто…

«Просто я лишился своего врага, но так и не успел узнать его по-настоящему. Мне без него одиноко, я хочу еще ненадолго вернуть его себе, разгадать, почему вы многие годы хранили ему верность». Так надо было ответить, но Цузуки не смог. 

Ория взглянул на него из-под длинной челки, и Цузуки показалось, что все это просто сон. Что сознание раздваивается, и что он смотрит на себя со стороны и немного сверху. 

Ория улыбнулся, опустошил одним глотком пиалу.

— Уже не злюсь. 

Он задумчиво почесал подбородок, а потом вдруг провел пальцами по лбу Цузуки, убирая волосы за ухо. 

— Наоборот, я благодарен тебе за то, что провел со мной эти две недели, что не побоялся и зашел в мой дом. Признаюсь, я хотел узнать тебя получше, рассмотреть, увидеть то, что видел в тебе Мураки. Может быть, даже стать им ненадолго. А, может, хотел унизить тебя, отомстить. Я не знал, что сделаю, когда мы окажемся вот так, совсем близко.

Цузуки кивнул. В ушах звенели колокольчики, в голове шумело.

— И что, вы все еще хотите отомстить? — спросил он тихо.

Ория очертил его брови кончиками пальцев, провел по щеке линию аккуратно остриженным ногтем и коснулся губ. Цузуки моргнул.

— Нет, — покачал головой Ория. — Я увидел то, что так нравилось Мураки в твоем теле, в тебе самом и простил тебя.

— Господин Мибу, — прошептал Цузуки еле слышно. Руки Ории пахли чаем и ароматическим маслом, и, приоткрыв рот, Цузуки невольно задел языком его пальцы. 

— А ты увидел, что хотел? — спросил Ория. 

Цузуки выдохнул. Увидел ли он, что хотел? Хороший вопрос. Нет, не увидел, и нет, не понял. И непонимание увеличивалось с каждой секундой. Почему Ория, такой красивый и верный, мудрый и великодушный, оставался рядом с Мураки? Какая часть Мураки, какая черта, какие слова привязали его настолько крепко? Цузуки так и не знал.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Ория потянул его на себя, обнял за шею, и Цузуки навалился на него, прижал к татами. Под плотным хлопком Ория был абсолютно голый, Цузуки чувствовал его наготу всем телом, чувствовал твердую плоть под тканью кимоно. Хотел вывернуться, извиниться, уйти, но Ория не отпустил его. 

— Я все объясню тебе потом, — прошептал на ухо, голос, глубокий низкий, ударил Цузуки под ребра, так что он едва не застонал, стиснул пальцами волосы Ории и поцеловал в губы, сначала языком по нижней, а потом в рот, между белыми зубами. Ория широко развел колени. Цузуки едва ли соображал что делает, когда нырнул под одеяло, прошелся губами до его паха. От Ории пахло горькой полынью и удушающе сладкими лотосами. Налитая, гладкая головка коснулась языка, Цузуки облизнулся, собирая солоноватые капли, а затем раздвинул ягодицы и прижался губами ко входу. 

Он толком не понимал, что творит и что будет потом. Изо дня в день он видел Орию, наблюдал, как тот проживает свою жизнь, и пытался разобраться в себе и своих целях. Но только сейчас понял, что хотел его, что хотел прикоснуться к его красоте, разгадать его тайну. Он посасывал и лизал, закрыв глаза, качаясь на качелях от исступления до боли и обратно от боли до наслаждения. 

Ория грубо потянул его за волосы, и Цузуки выпрямился, подхватил его под поясницу и вошел одним сильным движением. Ория тихо выдохнул.

— Больно? — на секунду Цузуки пришел в себя, понял, что делает, и уже хотел отодвинуться, но Ория остановил его.

— Не надо. Так даже лучше. Просто продолжай, — хрипло прошептал он Цузуки в лицо. И ничего не оставалось, как снова подчиниться. Цузуки поспешно кивнул, ткнулся носом в мягкие, густые волосы Ории и начал двигаться. «Я извинюсь потом». Это была последняя мысль, которая зажглась в его голове, как бумажный фонарик на корме рыбацкой лодки, а потом погасла. 

И больше Цузуки не мог думать. Голод, копившийся в нем годами, хлынул наружу. Он забыл, что надо быть сдержанным, что надо быть мягким, надо быть нежным. Ни нежности, ни мягкости, ни терпения не осталось. Он рвался в тело Ории, заламывая его ноги почти к плечам, смотрел ему в глаза и не видел. Оргазм скрутил его, сбил, вытряхнул из тела. Цузуки закричал, упал на Орию, беспорядочно целуя его волосы, губы, ресницы. 

Ория молчал, подставляя ему лицо, только пару раз двинул рукой — Цузуки почувствовал прикосновение в паху — и кончил с тихим стоном. 

— Простите, я не должен был, простите, — бормотал Цузуки, оглаживая его бедра, живот, ягодицы. Ория не мешал ему, закрыл глаза, дышал глубоко и жарко. А когда Цузуки наконец успокоился и затих, мягко высвободился из его рук. 

— Паршиво было, да? Простите… — Цузуки приоткрыл глаза и взглянул на него из-под ресниц.

— Заткнись, — Ория лежал рядом, закрыв глаза, даже сперму с пальцев не вытер. — Я тебе расскажу одну историю, и ты сам все поймешь. 

— Сейчас?

— Да, сейчас. Только молчи и слушай. 

Цузуки кивнул, сил говорить все равно не осталось.

— Один раз, когда я учился в старшей школе, я забыл в доме Мураки книгу, и мне пришлось вернуться. Была зима, снег падал хлопьями. Настоящий, не как сегодня. Так вот. Я шел по дороге к их особняку, уже стемнело, небо было черное, а снег белый и густой. И когда я уже подошел совсем близко, то увидел свет в спальне Мураки. Наверное, Мураки еще сидел за книжками, лампу не выключил. И мне тогда стало так хорошо, потому что я знал — вот там, за окном, там где свет, единственный свет в темноте, там мой друг, там меня ждут. Я так и не забыл тот день. Там было все — и нежность, и радость. Я был счастлив. Вот тебе мой ответ. 

— Вы думаете, я понял? — Цузуки сел и уставился на него. Ория прижал ладони к лицу и рассмеялся.

— Ну ты и дурак! Да потому что у меня был другой Мураки, тот, который ждал меня в той комнате. И я всегда видел его за любыми масками, и он всегда возвращался ко мне.

Ория замолчал, Цузуки тоже не знал, что ответить. Ему отчего-то стало неловко и как-то неспокойно на сердце. Словно он столкнулся с чем-то большим, больше его самого, чего пока не мог до конца осознать. Ория приподнялся, оперся на локоть и улыбнулся Цузуки опухшими от поцелуев губами. 

— А теперь его нет, зато есть ты — все, что от него осталось, его самая главная, самая безумная мечта. 

Цузуки кивнул. На этот раз ему показалось, что он действительно понял и Орию, и Мураки. Лег под одеяло, рядом с Орией и закрыл глаза. Его не гнали, а он и не хотел уходить. Сейчас, в этой самой точке и в этой минуте, они были ближе всех друг другу, потому что понимали друг друга так хорошо, как никто другой бы не понял. 

Не было света, не было друга. И нечего было ждать. Но Цузуки впервые захотел, чтобы Ория дождался.


End file.
